In the related art, there is disclosed a so-called multi-phase power circuit which operates a plurality of DC/DC converters in parallel, shifts the phases of the output currents of the respective DC/DC converters, and combines the output currents so as to obtain a stable output at a low ripple.
However, in the related technology, the output currents of the respective DC/DC converters are controlled to be equal to each other. There is room for improvement in that the power circuit having a high conversion efficiency is provided in accordance with a load current.